Sugarless Gum
by OnceUponaPen
Summary: Marceline Abadeer and Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum are two different creatures. However, their differences may cause them to attract more than they'd know themselves. Embark on their journey on finding more about one another, coming to terms with each other and enjoying the time they have with their friends. [Chapter 1]: "I'll chase after Marceline."
1. Chasing Marceline

Marceline's lips pursed as she was once again subjected to one of Bubblegum's rants. The immortal being floated in the air with one arm propped up and her cheek resting against against the palm of her hand. The pink haired princess was ranting and raving pacing back and forth only sparing aggravated glances towards her. How had this happened anyway? Oh yeah, she had stumbled in when Bubblegum was on the verge of a "breakthrough" and ended up distracting her. So once again, it was her fault. All of the princess' words seemed to blur together and she felt her eyes growing heavy. Images flashed behind her eyelids, she didn't often dream because she didn't need to sleep but when she did - it was often images of the past.

When she and Bonnie never fought. When they were happy and going on adventures, having picnics, doing things together like friends were supposed to. How had everything changed so quickly and how could she get things to be like they used to be?

"Ugh, are you even listening to me?!"

Marceline's eyes slowly opened and she noticed that Finn and Jake were peeking through the door trying not to get in between the two girls. Silence filled the room and slowly Bubblegum's rage began to subside as she noticed Marceline wasn't yelling back or making some type of snarky comment. The immortal slowly came down to the ground and stared eye to eye with the princess. Almost in slow motion, Marceline turned her eyes away and then turned to face the window walking towards it. Pushing it open, she hopped onto the sill and then was out of sight.

"Wait, did she just.. leave? Just like that, bro?" Finn asked.

Jake was dumbfounded and Princess Bubblegum was at a loss of words. In all their fights, Marceline usually had some retort but she actually left. She left without a fight. An ache formed in Bubblegum's chest and she wished that Marceline had fought back. She wished that she had said something instead of looking at her with such a disappointed expression before walking away.

"Don't worry Peebles, I'm pretty sure that Marci probably had stuff on the brain. Who knows what glob goes on in that head." Finn said trying to brighten the princess' mood.

Bubblegum curled her fingers into fists before slowly nodding going back to the experiment. However her mind continuously was brought back to Marceline. Didn't she care what happened to the two of them? Didn't she want to convince Bubblegum to change her mind or to quit yelling at her? Didn't she realize what she was really trying to say underneath all of what she was doing?

"Peebles, you're kinda overflowing that beaker."

"H- Woah!"

Bubblegum quickly put it down and rushed to wash her hand though her eyes were drawn to the curtain. She wished that the immortal would swoop down and laugh at her or comment on her absentminded antics. However, Marceline wasn't there and the hole in her chest only grew and began to become quite suffocating.

"Guys, I have to go talk to her."

"Huh, what do you mean Princess?" Jake asked.

" I think its time the roles changed a little. I'll chase after Marceline this time."


	2. Chasing Marceline (PT 2)

"That was totally uncool."

The Vampire Queen floated backwards listlessly as she traced her fingers over the edge of the couch. Storming off wasn't really her style. If anything, it was the opposite of her style. Though she was just a little upset and for good reason too. No one would ever believe it but at one point, the two of them were happy. The two of them loved one another and got along well. There was a time when Bonnibel wasn't aggravated at the very sight of her or said her voice in disdain. A time when she was happy to see her, would throw her arms around her and give her gentle kisses or smiles. Although, those times seemed like a distant memory or that of a dream. Maybe they never existed at all. The deeper Marceline thought, the less she floated until she was simply sitting on her couch uncaring that it was lumpy and hard.

Her eyes narrowed and then closed as she took in a deep breath then sighed. Maybe she was right for giving up on Bubblegum. If she wasn't going to give her a chance to explain or apologize, then that was her problem. She was just her problem.

"Well, I'll agree with you on the whole uncool thing."

Marceline jumped in surprise to see a head of pink hair outside of her window. Princess Bubblegum stood there with her hands clasped together and her eyes cast downwards.

"It was uncool of me to take out my anger on you, even when you didn't deserve it. I'm sorry Marceline."

Was she really apologizing? No way, this had to be some kind of dream. Rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand, she floated to the door before opening it. Sure enough Bubblegum was standing right there with a look of absolute regret on her face. For once the Princess realized that she was in the wrong! Perhaps the two of them were expecting Marceline to give a snarky remark or to laugh but she didn't, she didn't feel anything. All she did was fold her arms and lean against the doorway staring squarely at Bubblegum. Bonnibel squirmed under her gaze but refused to look anywhere else but her clasped hands.

"Thats not it, Bonnie. You know that just as well as I do, thats not the only problem that we haven't solved **together**."

She winced visibly at the word together, and held her hands tighter.

"Bonnie, I know that you had to give up a lot of things for your people. Even, things that were around for a long time and.. important. But I need you to understand, this is the present and your people want you to be happy. Not to work yourself into the ground. I remember what happened between us, but you have to remember that you wanted to end us not me. I never wanted it to end. But you constantly blaming me and becoming irritated with me for no reason is only going to make me leave, not stay."

Unfolding her arms, she approached her slowly. Her hands reached out to touch Bubblegum's face cupping it in her hands. Marceline's fingers were cold to the touch most likely because she didn't have a pulse. Squeezing her eyes shut, Bubblegum willed the tears not to fall but they did without fail. Her lip trembled and she drew closer to Marceline, their foreheads touched and she whimpered expressing how sorry she was through little murmurings in between sobs. This was the Bonnibel that no one else would see. The ruler that was not always cheerful and kind, someone that had feelings and a limit. Someone who could feel, wanting to loved and be loved.

Despite her tears and her flustered face, Marceline believed that she was absolutely beautiful. Leaning closer, she pecked her lips before leaning away to gauge her reaction. The tears swam in her eyes but a small smile formed and she leaned closer to seal their lips together. Marceline smiled as one kiss turned into two, two into three and finally the door closed to her house. It was a good thing that she sent Finn and Jake on the wrong path, she could simply sit here and be comforted by the Vampire Queen for as long as she pleased.


End file.
